tekkenxstreetfighterfandomcom-20200214-history
Yoshinori Ono
Yoshinori Ono is a Japanese video game producer for Capcom. Regarded as the driving force behind ''Street Fighter'' since its "revival" with ''Street Fighter IV'' in 2008. Ono is a minor celebrity for the fighting game community. After the launch of ''Marvel vs. Capcom 3'', Ono decides to co-operate with Katsuhiro Harada for the next franchise project in ''Street Fighter X Tekken''. History According to Ono, in junior school he would visit a large bookstore to read about programming. In high school, however, he decided to get into music and learned the keyboard. In university, he studied Architectural Mechanics in order to have access to a faculty with a supercomputer. He learned the guitar and began to specialize in 3D fluid rendering, to the point where his mentor said he could postgraduate work. Instead, he responded to a job advertisement as a composer with Capcom, as he was familiar with the company from playing ''Final Fight'' in arcades, sending in a demo tape of himself on the guitar. He was called in for interview and hired the next day. His job consisted of manually programming music in binary, with his first project being 1993's Muscle Bomber, known overseas as Saturday Night Slam Masters. He then worked on ports of ''Super Street Fighter II X'' and ''Street Fighter Alpha: Warriors' Dreams''. His transition to a management role came about the time he was working on the ''Street Fighter III'' series, where he did human resources management in addition to his regular duties, However after ''3rd Strike'', the series was seen as "dead" and it wasn't until Ono's promotion to producer and his grassroots campaign to get public demand up that a small budget for R&D was allocated for a prototype for Street Fighter IV. Since the success of Street Fighter IV and its updates, Ono has been viewed as the 'godfather' of the series and he continues to promote it and drive demand. Public persona Ono is regarded by much of the fanbase as a "troll", although whether this is perceived as endearing or not is a matter of some debate. Ono, for his part, has said that "as long as nobody stabs him is happy to receive criticism". He is visually associated with the character Blanka, as Ono has an old Blanka toy that he brings with him seemingly everywhere. Ono places the toy in the foreground of most (if not all) on-location photos that the tweets. According to his Twitter account, Ono obtained this toy, along with a few extra, from the hamburguer restaurant Jollibee Kids Meal set in the Philippines (similar to the Happy Meals from McDonald's). Currently one of them is broken, and Ono keeps the other close to him. Games Capcom *1993 : Saturday Night Slam Masters - sound programmer *1995 : Street Fighter Alpha - sound programmer *1999 : Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike - sound programmer *2001 : Devil May Cry *2001 : One Piece Mansion - sound producer *2002 : Onimusha 2: Samurai's Destiny - score associate producer *2004 : Resident Evil Outbreak File #2 - character design director *2004 : Capcom Fighting Evolution - producer *2005 : Shadow of Rome - co-producer *2006 : Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams - producer *2008 : Street Fighter IV - producer/project manager *2010 : Super Street Fighter IV - producer *2012 : Street Fighter X Tekken - producer *2014 : Ultra Street Fighter IV - producer *2016 : Street Fighter V - producer *2017 : Ultra Street Fighter II: The Final Challengers - producer Licensed games developed/published by Capcom *2002 : Mobile Suit Gundam: Federation vs. Zeon - sound management director *2002 : Jojo no kimyô na bôken: Ôgon no kaze - sound management director *2003 : Chaos Legion - producer Other games *2003 : Drakengard - facial designer *TBA : Tekken X Street Fighter External links * [[w:c:streetfighter:Yoshinori Ono|Ono article at the Street Fighter wikia]] Category:Video Game Developers Category:Staff Category:Real-life people